What I want for Christmas
by Bells Lopez
Summary: Bella se acercó a la puerta mientras su rostros se contraía de tristeza. Se giró una vez más y le sonrió aunque él ni siquiera la mirase. "Feliz fin de año, señor Cullen...amor...". Contest: S.L.N.
1. Capítulo único

_Disclaimer: _Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos.

**_"Contest: Sintiendo la navidad"._**

_Titulo: _What I want for Christmas

_Penname: _Bells López

_Summary: _Bella se acercó a la puerta mientras su rostros se contraía de tristeza. Se giró una vez más y le sonrió aunque él ni siquiera la mirase. "Feliz fin de año, señor Cullen..._amor...". _Contest: S.L.N.__

_Pareja a Trabajar: _Bella y Edward_._

_Número de palabras: _6495.

_Imagen utilizada:_ 4. Noche perfecta.

_Canción utilizada: _1. All I want for Christmas - Leann Rimes.

_Frase utilizada: _17. No quiero empezar otro año nuevo sin besarte.

* * *

><p><strong>Recomendación musical:<strong>

**Everytime I see you falling (Realmente no sé el título de la canción).**

**All I want for Christmas - Leann Rimes.**

* * *

><p><strong>31 de Diciembre, 2008. <strong>

Fin de año y ella trabajando. Volvió a mirar el reloj, por lo menos por quinta vez en media hora, las seis de la tarde. Una hora más y podría irse a casa. Cerró los ojos por un momento mientras se masajeaba la parte de atrás del cuello con los dedos y se reclinaba en su silla. Podía imaginar perfectamente a su madre en la cocina, tarareando por lo bajo cualquier cancioncilla tonta de Navidad y metiendo un gran pavo relleno en el horno. También a su padre subido en una silla, tambaleándose y tratando de mantener el equilibrio para poder colocar los adornos navideños de ultima hora, seguramente, obligado por Renné, así que tenía por seguro que su padre estaría refunfuñando.

- ¡Isabella Swan! – Carmen la sacó de su pensamiento cuando gritó su nombre haciendo que Bella se sobresaltase y casi cayese de su silla.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? – La miro alarmada por si acaso le pasaba algo.

- No pasa nada cariño, es solo que estabas muy metida en tu pensamientos y no escuchabas nada. ¿En que pensabas? ¿Un chico, quizás? – Carmen la miró con las cejas alzadas a la vez que dejaba un par de carpetas sobre su escritorio.

- No Carmen, sabes que no hay nadie..._Ojalá _- añadió para ella misma.

- Está bien, nena. Solo venía a decirte que ya me iba. Harry me espera para que haga la cena. – Se acercó a ella, le dio un beso en la mejilla y un pequeño abrazo – Espero que lo pases bien esta noche. Feliz año, cariño.

- Feliz año, Carmen. – Carmen era una de sus compañeras de trabajo en la empresa. Unos veinte años más mayor que ella y por eso la trataba como una hija.

Cuando Carmen cogió el ascensor para bajar, ella dejó salir un suspiro y se apoyó con los codos sobre la mesa dejando su cabeza entre sus manos. _Seis y cuarto. Solo un poco más. _

Cogió las carpetas que Carmen le había dejado sobre la mesa. Las revisó un poco por encima y las dejó en la bandeja para entregar a su jefe lo más pronto posible. Estaba sola en su planta, Carmen había sido la última en irse, y todo porque era la secretaria del jefe y no podía saltarse ni un minuto de su horario.

Media hora más tarde apagó el ordenador, despejó la mesa y recogió sus cosas. Cogió las carpetas importantes y entró en el despacho de su jefe. Estaba dejando las carpetas sobre el escritorio cuando oyó risitas de mujer tras de ella. Se giró lentamente y solo para ver a su perfecto jefe con dos rubias vestidas con ropa minúscula que le abrazaban fuertemente.

Edward Cullen, el hombre más hermoso sobre la faz de la tierra, era su jefe.

Él la miró de arriba a bajo como si no la reconociera ni supiese quién era, y eso que llevaba ya un año trabajando con él.

Caminó unos pasos hacia adelante, caminaba tambaleándose así que ella adivinó que estaba completamente borracho.

- ¿Qui...quién eres túh? – Su voz sensual de siempre se veía opacada por una pastosa y mucho más grave. Todo su aliento a licor le calló sobre la cara y ella no pudo más que poner una mueca de asco.

- Soy Bella Swan, señor. Su secretaria. Ya me iba, mi jornada terminó... – A penas la dejó terminar ya estaba tirando de los cuerpos de las chicas rubias tontas y yendo hasta el sofá que tenía en su despacho.

Bella se acercó a la puerta mientras su rostro se contraía de tristeza. Se giró una vez más y le sonrió aunque él ni siquiera la mirase.

- Feliz fin de año, señor Cullen..._amor..._

**31 de Diciembre, 2009**

Un año más, Bella estaba sentada en su escritorio revisando las cuentas del último año. Eran las seis de la tarde y estaba pronta a terminar su turno. Estaba deseando llegar a casa con su familia. Además que este año, Alice iba a llevar a su prometido Jasper a cenar.

Alice era su hermana dos años menor que ella. Lo habían compartido todo y lo habían hecho todo juntas. Alice, aunque menor, siempre había sido muy importante para ella. Por ejemplo, cuando en el instituto alguien se burlaban de Bella siempre Alice, con su metro cincuenta, enfrentaba hasta a los adolescentes más gigantes por ella. Y por supuesto, viceversa.

Se levantó de su silla para ir al cuarto de baño por unos minutos. Frente al espejo miró su rostro cansado y fatigado. Normal, después del trabajo que le había dado su jefe esa mañana. Por alguna extraña razón durante las navidades estaba más gruñón que de costumbre, y al parecer ella era la única que podía soportarle.

Se maquilló un poco con los polvos y anti-ojeras que llevaba en un estuche del bolso. Un poco de lápiz de ojos y rimmel. Volvió a colocarse las gafas de montura negra que solía usar, según Alice ocultaban gran parte de su belleza y que debía usar lentillas, pero eran tan incómodas.

Salió del cuarto de baño para señoras y volvió a su mesa con paso cansado y los pies doloridos. Se extraño al ver la luz del despacho de su jefe encendida. Tenía claro, y estaba segura, que la había apagado hace ya un par de horas. Dejó el estuche de maquillaje sobre la mesa y se acercó a la puerta. La empujó levemente y escuchó varios quejidos.

- ¿Señor Cullen? ¿Está usted ahí? – Empujo más la puerta y entró. Dejó escapar un grito de sorpresa y se llevó la mano a la boca, estupefacta. Edward estaba entre en sofá y el suelo, tirado y desmadejado, todo lleno de heridas y completamente magullado por todas partes. – ¡Señor Cullen, por Dios! ¿Qué le ha pasado?

Corrió hacia él y lo recogió del suelo como pudo, con gran esfuerzo lo cogió de los brazos y lo empujó sobre el sofá. Le cogió las piernas y las subió también, y luego la cabeza la dejó sobre unos cojines. Hizo todo esto entre quejidos de Edward por el dolor y quejidos de ellas por el esfuerzo. Tenía fuerza, pero ese hombre debía pesar al menos el doble que ella.

- Señ...Swan... – Edward, lleno de moratones por todo el rostro y una de sus cejas ensangrentada, posiblemente rota, susurró lo que podría haber sido su nombre. Se acercó a su rostro y puso atención – Isabella...

- Señor Cullen, ¿qué le ha pasado? – Terriblemente preocupada Bella se sentó al lado de su cadera y le miró a los ojos. En ese momento se dio cuenta de lo increíblemente verdes que eran.

- No...No lo sé... – Suspiró de nuevo y cerró los ojos por un momento. – Creo que he estado en una pelea.

- ¿No me diga? – Justo en ese momento Edward abrió los ojos y ella se ruborizó levente por lo que había dicho, solo había querido pensarlo. – Lo...lo siento...

Para reparar un poco su error se levantó y fue al baño personal de su jefe. Se acercó al botiquín y sacó todo lo que podría necesitar: algodones, alcohol y quizás mercromina. Volvió junto a Edward y se sentó de nuevo en el sofá junto a él. Cuando miró a Edward supo que se había quedado dormido por todo el esfuerzo. La piel le ardía por el sudor y sus facciones estaban enmarcadas por el cansancio, y aun así se veía tremendamente hermoso.

Acarició con uno de sus dedos su frente, apartando unos mechones de su cabello cobrizo y rebelde. Pasó la mirada por su pecho descubierto por la camisa abierta. Dios, era tan perfecto. Su piel clara y el vello de color claro en su pecho. Suspiró lentamente. Le amaba tanto. Y era tan imposible. Por unos segundos se dejó soñar con que Edward despertaba y le decía lo mucho que la amaba y lo tonto que había sido por no darse cuenta antes.

Mientras sonreía melancólica por sus tontas ocurrencia, mojó unos de los algodones el alcohol y lo pasó delicadamente por la ceja de Edward. Su cara hizo una mueca de dolor y sus labios dejaron escapar un pequeño siseo. Aún dormido debía de dolerle mucho. Limpió como pudo la sangre seca de su ceja, las heridas y los arañazos que tenía por la cara, el cuello y los brazos. Realmente, le habían pegado fuerte, pero por qué era un misterio.

Rozó suavemente los moratones que tenía sobre el pecho. Como quisiera poder borrar todas esas heridas y no verlo nunca más así.

Su corazón comenzó a bombear sangre mucho más rápido, parecía que iba a salirsele del pecho. El solo verlo tan débil y tan falto de protección hacia que su cuerpo reaccionase. Se mordió el labio por los pensamientos que pasaban por su mente. Se inclinó sobre él y olió su aroma a hombre, que estaba ahí, debajo de todo ese olor a alcohol.

Miró sus labios, estaban tan cerca... se acercó un poco más, a penas los tocaba. Se armó de valor y bajó su cabeza un poco más hasta rozarlos. Eran tan suaves. Un poco más y tenía sus labios sobre los de él. Por unos segundos cerró los ojos, para disfrutar y pensar que él se lo devolvía, cuando abrió los ojos unos iris verdes esmeralda se clavaban en los de ella. Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y se separó abruptamente de Edward.

- ¡Lo siento! Yo...yo... – Se levantó rápidamente, nerviosa pasaba la mano por su pelo y por su cara, incluso estuvo a punto de tirar las gafas al suelo. – ¡Tengo que irme!

- Isabella...es...espera... – Ella le miró por unos segundos y sus mejillas se volvieron de color rojo. Negó muchas veces con las cabeza y se acercó a la puerta. Antes de salir atropelladamente dijo en lo que a penas era un susurro:

- Feliz año, señor Cullen...

**31 de Diciembre, 2010**

_- Every time I think of you, I get a shot right through into a bolt of blue – _Bella estaba sentada en su escritorio clasificando unos ficheros en el ordenador y como era la única que estaba en la planta, como siempre en esta fecha, podía cantar sin que nadie la oyese.

Ese día estaba especialmente de buen humor. Presentía que algo bueno iba a pasar, lo más seguro que fuera ese sentimiento que le llega a todo el mundo con la Navidad, pero ella lo disfrutaba igualmente.

Hoy quería llegar más temprano a casa y ponerse el vestido negro que había comprado con Alice la semana pasada. Casi toda su familia iba a ir a cenar con sus padres y con ellas, así que quería estar guapa y deslumbrante.

Su tía Margaret volvería a decirle lo disgustada que estaba porque su hermana menor se hubiese casado antes que ella, pero a Bella eso le importaba poco. Simplemente el chico indicado no había llegado todavía. _Más vas a tardar si sigues enamorada como una idiota de tu jefe, _se dijo.

Cuando pensaba en él y en la tarde del treinta y uno de hace un año, todavía le temblaban las piernas. Después del incidente ella había hecho como si no hubiese pasado nada. Tenía vacaciones así que no volvió a la compañía hasta quince días más tarde y cuando volvió ni ella ni Edward habían mencionado el asunto, así que ella simplemente lo dejó pasar.

La verdad, es que aún se sonrojaba por como él la había pillado besándolo. Había sido un mero roce pero bueno, un beso aún así.

_- There's no sense in telling me, the wisdom of a fool won't set you free – _siguió cantando bajito. Su voz sonaba muy dulce y suave. Tenía una voz preciosa pero un gran miedo escénico, y a no ser que fuera delante de su familia nunca cantaba. _– And every day my confusion grows._

Se levantó para hacer unas fotocopias en la maquina mientras sus pies se deslizaban por el suelo como si volasen, bailando al ritmo de la lenta canción.

_- Everytime I see you falling. – _Ese trozo de canción le recordaba especialmente a Edward. Nunca quería verlo mal, es más prefería verlo enfadado que triste. Era extraño, pero así era ella. – _I'm waiting for that final moment, you'll say the words that I can't say._

Como quisiera que Edward dijese esas palabras que a ella le costaba tanto decir. Le amaba y si no le pusiera tan nerviosa o pensase que era un imposible le plantaría cara y le diría todo lo que sentía por él. Pero, para qué hacerlo si él nunca le correspondería.

Volvió a su mesa y empezó a recoger sus cosas. Grapó las fotocopias que había hecho y las metió en una carpeta de color verde, su favorito. _¿Por qué será?_

Guardó el móvil en el bolso, apagó el ordenador y ordenó todo el escritorio para cuando volviese. Estaba colgándose el bolso y cogiendo las llaves del coche cuando oyó el ruido de algo cayéndose detrás de ella. Se sobresaltó y su mano voló a su corazón para tratar de calmarlo.

Se giró despacio y por los cristales del despacho de su jefe podía ver una sombra moviéndose. Se asustó. _Mierda._ Seguramente mientras estaba haciendo fotocopias alguien se coló. ¿Y si era un ladrón? Joder, tenía que llamar al de seguridad. Cogió el teléfono y empezó a marcar y en ese momento oyó una voz que venía de dentro. Alguien estaba maldiciendo en voz alta.

¿Edward? ¿Que hacía su jefe allí a esas horas de la tarde? ¿No se había ido ya? ¿Qué le pasaba a ese hombre que siempre tenía que encontrarse con ella todos los treinta y unos de diciembre cuando todo el mundo se había ido ya?

Se acercó lentamente a la puerta, titubeando un poco. ¿Debía acercarse y ver que había pasado o sencillamente darse la vuelta como si no hubiese oído nada? Pero, ¿Y si no era su jefe y era otra persona? _Mierda. _

Se decidió. Se daba la vuelta y se iba a casa para ponerse su bonito vestido y charlar con su familia. Pero en contra de lo que su mente le decía, sus pies fueron hasta la puerta y su mano cogió el pomo y abrió la puerta. Sin darte cuenta de nada dos segundos más tardes se había colado dentro de la oscura habitación.

- ¿Se...Señor Cullen? – Esto empezaba a ser un mantra para ella. Se apartó el flequillo de los ojos mientras trataba de enfocar la vista en medio de toda la oscuridad. Dio dos pasos más hacia delante dejando que la luz del pasillo iluminase un poco el despacho.

Edward estaba sentado en el suelo con la espalda pegada a la pared y sus hombros se movían constantemente. Edward lloraba. Bella se mordió el labio y lo miró preocupada. Él levantó la cabeza despacio y la miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. A Bella se le encogió el corazón.

- Señor Cullen... – Se acercó hasta él y se arrodilló frente a él –. ¿Señor Cullen, qué le pasa?

- Isabella... – él suspiró su nombre y sin ella esperarlo él se abrazó a su cintura y dejó la cabeza sobre su regazo – Isabella...soy un desastre.

Ella no sabía que hacer. Era la primera vez que veía una muestra de sentimiento en su jefe, y era tan raro verlo como enternecedor. Estaba triste por él y ahora más que nunca la letra de esa canción resonaba en su cabeza.

_Everytime I see falling, _

_I get down on my knees and pray. _

_I'm waiting for the final _

_moment you say the words I can't say. _

- ¿Por qué eres un desastre? – Sus manos acariciaron su cabello desordenado. Se mordió el labio otra vez, quería abrazarlo tan fuerte y no soltarlo nunca.

- Porque...porque... – Sus sollozos cada vez eran más fuerte y Bella era consciente de que Edward estaba manchándole la falda pero no le importaba para nada. – Nadie me quiere, Isabella. Desprecié a mi familia, ¡los desprecié!

Edward levantó la cabeza y sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y verdes brillantes se clavaron en los de ella. Bella lo miró angustiada. Con los pulgares quitó las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas y las acarició.

- Le dije que le odiaba, Isabella. A mi padre, lo único que me quedaba y le dije que le odiaba. Y...y ya nunca podré decirle lo mucho que lo amaba. Que él era lo más importante para mí...y...y... – su voz se cortó a media frase y rompió a llorar de nuevo.

Bella, con sus pequeños y delgados bracitos, lo rodeó y apretó con fuerza. Con su boca junto a su oreja le susurró palabras consoladoras en voz baja y con la voz más dulce que Edward jamás hubiese escuchado.

Durante minutos, que parecieron horas, Edward lloró aferrado a Bella como un niño y Bella estuvo ahí para sujetarlo. Poco a poco Edward se separó de ella. Bella lo miró a los ojos y con sus manitas le quito los restos de las lágrimas que tenía en la cara.

- Mi madre nos dejó cuando yo no era más que un niño, nos dejó en Navidad. Mi padre estaba hecho polvo pero para mí siempre tuvo una sonrisa. Me cuidó. Hizo de padre y de madre por mí. Cuando todas las madres iban a recoger a sus hijos de las prácticas de fútbol yo me sentía muy triste porque la mía no estaba y cuando pensaba que tenía que irme solo andando a casa, ahí estaba mi padre. Estaba siempre apartados de todos pero esperándome con una sonrisa y un comentario sobre lo bien que lo había hecho esa tarde. Fue el mejor padre del mundo y yo no se lo dije lo suficiente. – La mirada de Edward estaba perdida en algún punto de la pared. – Hace cuatro años que murió, justo en estas mismas fechas. Esa noche estaba lleno de trabajo y mi padre me llamó pidiendo que fuese a cenar con él, pero no fui. Le dije por teléfono que no me interesaba nada de eso, que odiaba las reuniones familiares. Él no quería que estuviese solo y por eso cogió el coche para venir aquí, con la cena. Un camión lo arroyó y murió al instante.

Las lágrimas de Bella caían por su rostro. Silenciosas e hirientes. No podía creer que su jefe, el hombre de hielo le estuviese contando esa historia tan dolorosa. Él volvió a enfocar su vista en ella y por unos minutos se quedó solo mirándola mientras sus dedos, largos como los de un pianista, recogían sus lágrimas.

- Él te quería, y... y sabía que tú lo amabas. Así que...no eres un desastre. No, no lo eres. Eres un hombre con mucho éxito. Mírate. Diriges una gran multinacional y nadie lo haría mejor que tú. – Ella sonrió con dulzura y él se la devolvió, aunque más bien parecía una mueca. Normal, hacía tanto tiempo que no sonreía. Ella se rió bajito y con sus dedos movió las comisuras de sus labios hasta hacer aparecer una bonita sonrisa. – Así mejor, estás mucho más guapo.

Se ruborizó al instante y bajó la mirada. Él, sorprendiéndola, se rió. Una carcajada limpia y sincera. En un gesto infantil ella le sacó la lengua y él rió más fuerte. Cuando paró unos segundos más tardes los ojos le volvían a brillar, aunque esta vez un brillo muy diferente a las lágrimas. Ella se revolvió nerviosa en su sitio. Tenía que buscar una salida y de repente una idea le vino a la cabeza.

Se levantó rápidamente y cogió la chaqueta de Edward. Luego lo miró y le tendió la mano.

- Vamos, ponte de pie y ven conmigo. – Edward la miró desconcertado. Frunció el ceño pero se levantó y con firmeza cogió su pequeña manita. Ambos se sorprendieron de la corriente eléctrica tan fuerte que recorrió sus cuerpos. Desde los dedos de las manos hasta las puntas de sus cabellos para acabar en su corazón, que latía con tanta fuerza que ambos estaban seguros de que el otro lo escuchaba. Bella salió del trance de sus ojos y soltó su mano dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

- ¿Dónde me llevas, Isabella? – Edward seguía sus pasos mientras se fijaba en las curvas de sus caderas ligeramente pronunciadas pero enloquecedoras. Sus ojos seguían el vaivén de ella al caminar que parecían hipnotizarle.

- Ya verá, Señor Cullen. – De alguna manera, había recordado que no debía tutearle y volvió a los nombres formales, algo que causó una desazón inesperada en el corazón de Edward. Si solo escuchase su nombre salir de esos labios color de fresa...

Bella en unos minutos tenía la planta recogida, las luces apagadas y el bolso colgando en su brazo. Ambos bajaron por el ascensor hasta el garaje y en un silencio muy cómodo se subieron al pequeño coche de Bella donde Edward se veía bastante ridículo con las piernas encogidas en el asiento del copiloto. A ella le costó un esfuerzo enorme el no ponerse a reír a carcajadas.

Bella conducía extremadamente lento y eso a él le estaba poniendo nervioso. Su pierna se movía constantemente y menos mal que ella aparcó en frente de una casa de un barrio humilde. No se había fijado en el trayecto porque estaba demasiado concentrado en mirar por la ventana para no volver la mirada hacia ella y perderse en el color de sus ojos y su pelo, que eran como chocolate derretido. En su mente imaginaba el cuerpo desnudo de Isabella con dibujos en su piel hechos de chocolate. _¿Pero qué carajos me pasa? _

Ella se bajó del coche y él le siguió. Fijó la vista al frente y él se topo con una casa llena de luces navideñas. Su corazón se oprimió, una sensación que le seguía todas las navidades, hacía mucho tiempo que no estaba frente a una estampa como aquella. Las luces de colores rodeaban las ventanas y un muñeco de nieve estaba al lado de las escaleras de entrada.

- ¡Señor Cullen, venga! ¡Se va a congelar! – Él salió de su aturdimiento y vio a Bella frente a la puerta que estaba un poco abierta. Echó a correr por el camino de entrada y subió las escaleras hasta la puerta sacudiéndose las gotas heladas que tenía en el pelo. Bella se perdió en ese gesto. _Joder, es perfecto._

Bella entró en la casa y en el recibidor se quitó el abrigo y la bufanda a la vez que le instó a él a hacer lo mismo. En eso estaba cuando una voz alegre y un poco chillona llegó a ellos.

- ¡Bella, hija! Ah, al fin estás en casa. Todo el mundo está a punto de llegar y tu así con la ropa del trabajo. – Una mujer de la estatura de Bella llegó hasta ellos con los brazos abiertos y los ojos brillantes de emoción. Mientras hablaba la apretaba entre sus brazos. – Debería ir y hablar con ese jefe tuyo, no puede tenerte hasta tan tarde en la oficina.

Bella se separó con una sonrisa de la mujer y se giró para mirar a Edward casi riéndose.

- Señor Cullen, esta es mi madre, Renné. – Miró otra vez a su madre que hasta ese momento no había reparado en Edward. – Mamá, él es Edward Cullen, mi jefe.

Renné, al contrario de lo que hubiese hecho su hija, no se ruborizó. Al contrario, sonrió ampliamente y se acercó hasta Edward para abrazarlo también.

- Oh, cielos. ¡Al fin le conozco! Bienvenido, hijo. – Ella le sonrió con una dulzura igualita a la de su hija – tengo que decirle algunas cosas con respecto al horario de mi hija. Señor, no puede tenerla hasta tan tarde...

- ¡Mamá!

- ¿Qué? – Renné se giró a mirar a su hija que no hacía más que observarla divertida. Ella solo rodó los ojos y siguió hablando. – Pero eso lo dejaremos para otro día, hoy es fin de año y hay que celebrar. Acompáñeme, venga que le presento a mi marido y a mi otra hija.

Ya estaban alejándose por el pasillo una Renné entusiasmada y un Edward abrumado, que le decía a Renné que le llamase solo Edward, cuando ella se giró a su hija para decirle que se cambiase.

Bella fue a la escalera y las subió pensando en su jefe y en lo que le esperaba con su madre. Ella había esperado poder presentarlo en el salón pero no, su madre tenía que hacer su entrada y liarla como solo ella sabe hacerlo.

En menos de quince minutos estaba duchada y perfumada, sentada en su tocador en ropa interior y repasando un poco el maquillaje. Se hizo una coleta alta dejando el pelo lacio por su espalda. Se levantó y cogió el vestido que Alice y ella habían comprado.

Era negro entero, de mangas francesas hasta la mitad del brazo, entallado, tanto que marcaba todas sus curvas y con la espalda completamente descubierta. Por delante, fino y formal, y por detrás atrevido y sugerente. Se calzó unos zapatos negros de tacón alto y se miró al espejo.

_Eres sexy y estás guapísima. Tu puedes._

¿Por qué estaba tan nerviosa? _¿Qué me pasa? _Ni que fuera a cenar con un rey. _No, un rey no, pero es Edward. ¡Edward! _

Estaba tan concentrada en su imagen en el espejo que no se percató que abajo el timbre de la puerta no dejaba de sonar una y otra vez. Las voces comenzaban a alzarse a medida que entraba la gente. Respiró profundamente y salió de su habitación.

Edward estaba abrumado, confundido, divertido y...feliz. Extrañamente feliz. La gente no dejaba de entrar al salón de los Swan. Un salón típicamente navideño: un gran árbol de navidad en la esquina lleno de pequeñas luces brillantes y adornos rojos, blancos y dorados. Esferas de colores vivos que parecían brillar con toda la purpurina y muchos otros adornos como pequeños ángeles o detalles de niñas pequeñas (seguramente hechos por Alice y por Bella) que parecían tener vida propia. También un rosco adornado como el árbol sobre la chimenea encendida donde fulgía un fuego que calentaba toda la habitación. Además los asientos, la mesa y las cortinas se complementaban en las telas, creando una agradable sensación de hogar.

Renné no había parado de presentarlo frente a sus familiares y todos le habían preguntado si era el novio de Isabella, o Bella como la llamaban todos. Renné había aclarado que no, que solo era su jefe y amigo pero Edward en su fuero más interno deseaba decir que en efecto era su novio. No tenía la más remota idea de donde salían esos deseos pero le gustaba sentirlos y no pensaba pararlos.

La abuela de Bella, Marie, estaba hablándole de las increíbles cualidades de su nieta y de lo muy buena pareja que harían juntos cuando había exclamado: "¡Ah, ahí esta! Que preciosidad".

Edward se giró en su asiento y su boca se abrió ligeramente. Bella estaba en el umbral de la puerta saludando a todos con su preciosa sonrisa y con un vestido que sencillamente quitaba el aliento. Si no hubiese estado rodeado de todos sus parientes, el miembro de Edward hubiese saltado de su pantalón y sus instintos más básicos le hubieran arrasado para cogerla y llevarla a la habitación más cercana.

- Hermosa, ¿verdad? – La voz de la abuela Marie se coló por sus oídos y él asintió como un tonto. Tan ensimismado estaba en Bella que no dio cuenta de que Marie lo miraba alegre y con un brillo especial en los ojos. _Ah, al fin, es él. _Miró a Isabella y sonrió al ver a su nieta. _Me alegro tanto, querida niña, te mereces ser feliz. _

En ese momento Bella, después de saludar a alguna de sus primas, se giró hacia él y sonrió. Se despidió de sus primas y con un andar tan sensual que estaba haciendo estragos en él se acercó a ellos.

- ¡Hija! ¡Pero qué hermosa estás! – La abuela la abrazó con toda la fuerza que podía.

- ¡Abuela! No sabes cuanto te he echado de menos... – Ambas se sumieron en un emotivo momento que hicieron que Edward tuviese que girar la vista.

Después de unos minutos Bella se despedía de su abuela y se concentraba en Edward. Él la miraba intensamente. _Soy un imbécil. _Tantos años con ella a su lado y jamás se había parado a ver lo hermosa que era hasta el año anterior cuando había tenido sus labios pegados a los de él por un segundo.

- ¿Lo pasas bien? – Él asintió como ido pero sonriendo. – Me alegro. Espero que mi familia no te abrume demasiado. Además, yo...yo lo siento mucho. No quería recordarte este aspecto tan familiar pero, no sé, tenía que hacer algo no podía verte tan triste y tenía que alegrarte de alguna mane...

Él la había callado antes de poder acabar poniendo su dedo sobre sus labios.

- Isabella...Bella... – Suspiró su nombre y ella pensó que se derretía y sus piernas se convertían en gelatina. – Gracias por esta noche. Tu familia es increíble, como tú. Todos me han acogido como si fuera uno más y no he pasado mejor noche en mi vida. Te estaré siempre agradecido por esto...excepto porque tu abuela y tu tía hayan tratado de venderme a todas tus primas, haciéndome ver todos los impresionantes talentos que tienen.

Ambos empezaron a reír y de ahí empezaron a conversas y se metieron en su propia burbuja sin prestar atención a los demás que los miraban con sonrisas y miradas cómplices en el rostro.

Hablaron sin parar de temas varios: trabajos, libros, películas, música, etcétera. Se dieron cuenta de que tenían gustos muy similares y que eso los hacía muy compatibles.

Renné llamó a todo el mundo a cenar y unas diez personas se sentaron alrededor de la gran mesa del comedor. Bella estaba sentada al lado de su hermana y su sobrino de cuatro meses mientras que Edward estaba frente a ella junto con el padre de Bella, que por una parte le agradaba muchísimo y por otra parte recelaba de él porque tenía la sensación de que quería llevarse a su pequeña princesa.

En la mesa había ternera, marisco, queso y otras muchas más cosas. Realmente Renné había tirado la casa por la ventana a la hora de comprar comida.

Estaban tomando el café cuando Alice se puso de pie y pidió a Bella que cantase frente a todos. Ella se asustó y comenzó a negar fervientemente pero entonces su abuela usó el chantaje emocional y le pidió que no la dejase una noche de Navidad sin su preciosa voz.

Bella suspiró y miró a Edward en busca de ayuda pero él solo se encogió de hombros y le murmuró un lo siento por lo bajo. Sentía curiosidad. Al parecer Bella cantaba bien.

- Cuando la oigas, Edward, pensarás que acaba de caer un ángel. – Charlie se había girado para hablar con él y sonreírle. Las pequeñas arruguitas que se formaban al rededor de sus ojos le hacían parecer más viejo pero más agradable y simpático.

Todos se movieron al salón de nuevo y cada uno se fue sentando en una parte diferente. Las mujeres repartidas por los sillones con Alice sentada en el suelo con su hijo entre sus piernas. Los hombres estaban algunos en sillas y otros de pie en las paredes. Y un poco más apartado estaba Edward que los miraba a todos hablar, sonreír y reír; y un nudo se formaba en su vientre. Extrañaba tanto a su padre...

Bella fue hasta el equipo de música y empezó a buscar los discos de karaoke. No sabía porque canción decidirse. Todos protestaban porque tardaba mucho y al final se perderían la cuenta atrás. Se giró para decirles algo pero vio a Edward, el cómo la miraba él, y supo que de alguna manera ese era el momento para decirle lo que sentía. Esperaba que él lo entendiese. Si no era así es que él no sentía nada por ella.

Puso el disco de Navidad y los acordes de guitarra empezaron a sonar. Suaves, lentos y delicados. Se desplazó hasta quedar en medio de todos, cara a cara con Edward y con su hermana Alice a los pies que la miraba con una sonrisa al escuchar la canción que había elegido.

Respiró profundamente, estaba nerviosa y era algo que le pasaba todos los años, algo que hacía que siempre al principio de las canciones se le fuera el tono. Su respiración se aceleraba por segundos pero cuando su mirada encontró la Edward y en su boca vio esa bella sonrisa todos los nervios del momento se esfumaron rápidamente. Más confiada y sonriente Bella empezó a cantar.

_- Take back the holly and mistletoe. Silver bells on a string. If I wrote a letter to Santa Claus, I would ask for just one thing_... – Agarró la mano de su abuela mientras cantaba para ella. La quería mucho y era su segunda madre. Ella la había cuidado muchas tardes cuando era pequeña y había compartido tantas cosas con ella que estaba segura que Marie la conocía mejor que incluso ella misma.

Su sobrino, Daniel, tenía una gran sonrisa en su pequeña carita enseñando así sus encías sin dientes. Daniel daba palmadas sin llevar el ritmo de la canción pero clavando en ella los grandes ojos iguales a los de su padre.

_- I don't need expensive things, they don't matter to me. – _Bella se irguió de nuevo y volvió a enfocar su mirada en Edward, que la miraba embelesado por su belleza. Como su padre había dicho era como tener a un ángel cantando para ti. – _You are the angel that tops my tree, you are my dream come_ _true._

Sus pies caminaron por si solos hasta llegar a Edward. Ambos se miraron a los ojos, quedándose perdidos por los segundos que duró la canción. Bella cantó para él. En ese momento ellos estaban solos en el salón hundidos en una espiral de sensaciones que les daba vuelcos en los estómagos.

_- Santa can't bring me what I need, couse all I want for Christmas is you... _– En las últimas notas de la canción Bella no podía más, lo único que quería era ponerse de puntilllas y darle el mejor beso de su vida a ese hombre, así que se alejó de nuevo para terminar la canción. – _All I want for Christmas is you, yeah, all I want for Christmas is you..._

Todos rompieron en aplausos mientras Bella trataba de recuperar el aire y sonreía feliz. Su familia la felicitó porque ese año había estado magnífica.

Cuando todos la habían abrazado y besado, Bella quiso ir hasta Edward y preguntarle que le había parecido, pero su abuela no se lo permitió.

- ¡Poned la televisión, la cuenta atrás está a punto de empezar!

Todos se arremolinaron al rededor de la televisión y Bella estaba a punto de seguirlos cuando alguien tiró de su mano con fuerza y la sacó del salón. Edward cogió ambos abrigos y velozmente se los puso a ambos. Sonrió de lado viendo la confusión de ella y la sacó hasta el jardín.

- Bella... yo, tengo algo que decirte...

- ¿Tiene que ser ahora? – La agitación de su familia se escuchaba desde allí, la cuenta atrás estaba por empezar. – ¿No puedes esperar?

- No, confía en mí. Este es el momento perfecto. – Edward sonrió de nuevo con esa sonrisa que la descolocaba.

Volvió a cogerla de la mano y la llevó hasta la parte de atrás de la casa. Se fijó en que había una especie de colina donde los fuegos se verían espectaculares. Subió con ella y la colocó frente a él.

_12..._

Las voces de la familia Swan y las familias vecinas se juntaron para empezar a recitar la cuenta atrás que daba la entrada al nuevo año. Bella se puso nerviosa, ¿qué era tan importante?

_11..._

- Bella, he sido un imbécil. Nadie se da cuenta de que lo que tiene delante de sus narices es lo mejor y tratamos de buscarlo en otros sitios. Estaba ciego... – La agarró con fuerza de las manos tratando de aferrarse a ella y darle calor.

_8..._

- Hace dos años te fuiste de mi despacho siendo la única persona que me felicitó ese año. Al año siguiente tus labios estaban sobre los míos y sentí que mi cuerpo y mi mente cobraban vida. Y este año...

_6..._

- Este año tu me has devuelto la sonrisa. Me has mostrado lo que es la Navidad y ese sentimiento familiar. Gracias por eso Bella. Y ahora tengo más claro que nunca que quiero esto, quiero una familia y... ¡te quiero a ti!

Edward tuvo que gritar la última parte porque las voces de los Swan se alzaban y la gente en las calles cantando los números. Bella no podía dar crédito a lo que oía, eso tenía que ser una broma de mal gusto pero los ojos de Edward decían toda la verdad. El verde de sus ojos se hacía más intenso con cada segundo que lo miraba.

_3..._

_2..._

_1..._

- Y Bella, _no quiero empezar otro año nuevo sin besarte... – _Las manos de Edward fueron a su rostro y con delicadeza tomó sus mejillas con sus grandes manos. Sus miradas se entrelazaron mientras Edward acortaba la distancia que los separaba. Sus labios estaba a centímetros de los de ella.

Y cuando menos lo separaba...

Los labios de Edward se posaron sobre los suyos y el mundo empezó a flotar. Sus brazos subieron a su cuello, sus labios se amoldaron a los de él y sus pechos se unieron con la sinfonía de sus corazones.

Un beso lento, dulce, de sabor a chocolate, pasional y delirante.

Segundos, minutos u horas. Podrían llevarse una eternidad así, bajo el frío del invierno, pero sus labios unidos calentarían sus cuerpos por siempre.

Los fuegos artificiales estallaron a su al rededor, pero ellos no se enteraron, él mundo celebraba el final de un año y ellos el principio de su historia.

Cuando se separaron, Edward siguió dejando pequeños besos en sus labios y ella se reía.

- Feliz año, Señor Cullen.

- Feliz año, Bella. – Se rió. Esa mujer era increíble. La estrechó contra él cuando ella se estremeció del frío. Si eso era estar enamorado, él quería gritarlo a los cuatro vientos y repartir esa sensación para que nadie se la perdiera. Quizás no lo estaba, aún, pero quedaba tiempo, tenía toda la vida por delante, con ella...

* * *

><p><strong>Fin.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Espero sus reviews con su comentarios y por supuesto, ¡espero que les guste!<strong>

**Ojalá después de llevarme tanto tiempo sin escribir este valga la pena.**

**Bells López.**


	2. Nota Informativa

**Nota informativa.**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Las votaciones para la semifinal fueron genial y quedé quinta. Estoy muy orgullosa de mí solo por eso y tengo que dar las gracias a todas las personas que me votaron. Gracias a todas esas personas tengo una pequeñísima oportunidad para ganar, aunque remota y dudo seriamente que gane teniendo semejantes rivales. La cuestión es que ya han comenzado las votaciones para la final y me gustaría que me votasen como ya hicieron.

**¿Cómo se vota?**

Fácil. Van al perfil del concurso y arriba del perfil tienen un **POLL**. La despliegan y buscan mi historia. Votan por ella y finalmente añaden su votación en el botoncito de **Summit Vote.**

**http : / /www . fanfiction . net /u/3429837/Contest_Sintiendo_la_Navidad**

**Plazo.**

Tienen hasta el** 14 de Enero **para votar por mí. Si así lo desean.

* * *

><p><strong>Un beso para todos y todas. <strong>


End file.
